


Work of Art

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever Kevin draws on his skin, appears on his soulmate's skin. Which is amazing, because Kevin loves to draw, but his soulmate never draws anything back, and Kevin's not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Sent with love and hugs <3

When Kevin was eight, his parents told him all about soulmates. How one day whatever he drew on his skin, would appear on his soulmate's skin, and whatever they drew would appear on his.

Kevin's eyes were wide at the thought of it, how there was someone out there that was meant for him, and that he had a way of talking to them.

"I'm just going to write my name and address on my skin," Kevin said, grin on his face, it was going to be easy to find his soulmate.

"Oh sweetie." His mum laughed, shaking her head as he looked at her with his face scrunched up, trying to work out what was funny.

"It's not that simple," his mum said, picking up a pen. She wrote the word 'Britt' on her arm, and his dad held his arm out, but there was nothing there. A few flowers were added, decorating her name, and they appeared on his dad's arm, in exactly the same place.

Kevin reached out to take the pen, writing random words on his mum's arm, but none of them appeared on his dad. He then drew a race car, and his dad smiled as it appeared on his arm, holding it out for Kevin to see.

It was all so fascinating, and he couldn't wait until he was able to see what his soulmate drew for him.

Kevin knew that he wanted to learn to draw so that when the day came he was ready to show his soulmate what he felt, using only pictures.

***

Stoffel wasn't sure why he was being forced to do art, no matter how hard he tried it just wasn't for him. Everyone else made it seem effortless, and he persevered, but all his drawings ended up looking nothing like the thing that he was trying to draw.

He looked over at the girl next to him, trying to figure out where he was going wrong, when he saw little bright red love hearts appearing all over her face. It looked like some invisible force was drawing them on her with lipstick.

Stoffel blinked. He'd never seen the soulmate connection working before, and it was mesmerising.

Other people in the class pointed and stared, all talking about how they couldn't wait to meet their soulmates, as though that was all they had to look forward to in life.

It was then that he realised how strange and arbitrary the whole concept of soulmates was, and he wanted no part of it.

***

Kevin had been drawing on the walls of his bedroom for years, although now he was a teenager the art was definitely more refined than the scribbles that he started with. He was glad that he was taller now, as he was starting to run out of space for all his random doodles, and yet the thought of painting over them was too painful. It was nice to see how far he'd come, how much he'd improved.

Even though he knew that thirteen was quite young to develop the connection to his soulmate, he drew a little picture on his arm every night, wondering if his soulmate could see it.

***

Stoffel was fifteen when it happened, he woke up one morning and saw a picture drawn on his arm, so intricate and beautiful. Two people sitting together under a tree that looked lush and green, every leaf unique, both of the people were happy and he wondered which of them looked like his soulmate, was it the blond guy, or the brunette girl. Even the butterflies were intricately coloured, so realistic looking that Stoffel thought they would fly away off his arm.

He brushed his fingers over it, wondering what he should draw back, but all he could manage was simple shapes, a few hearts and flowers. It was going to pale in comparison to his soulmate's abilities, and he didn't want to ruin their picture with his own clumsy artwork.

In the end he just stared at it, in awe of his soulmate's talents.

*

Kevin spent the whole day staring at his arm, waiting for his soulmate to reply. He didn't care what they drew, he just wanted some proof that they could see his drawing, that they knew he was here, and waiting to meet them.

The next morning he woke up and it was just his own picture on his arm. He reluctantly went for a shower, washing it away, but this wasn't going to stop him drawing pictures for his soulmate.

Just the thought that it might put a smile on their face, was enough to encourage Kevin to draw for them.

***

Every new technique that Kevin learned, he shared with his soulmate, showing them his work as he learnt and improved.

Watercolours had been fun, and messy, and he drew two people kissing in the rain, fluffy silver-grey clouds pouring water over the two love struck people, puddling around them as blue paint dripped off his arm into the bathroom sink.

Kevin sat until it dried, wondering what his soulmate thought of it.

Stoffel had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, and he stared at it all evening, forgetting all about his physics homework. The next morning he woke up to see it was gone, and he was glad that he'd taken a photo of it.

He had a photo of everything that his soulmate had ever drawn for him, and he was scrolling through them all when his mum knocked on his door to say that it was time to go to school. Even the fact that he got told off for not handing in his homework couldn't put a damper on the feeling of joy he got from every artwork that his soulmate gifted to him.

*

Oil paints had been messier still, and were a pain to wash off his skin. He'd had to use nail varnish remover to scrub it off, and Kevin hoped that his soulmate didn't have to look at the red and irritated skin.

He'd tried to hide his name in flowers, their stalks twisted to hopefully spell it out for his soulmate. Kevin was particularly proud of the petals, they had been tricky to master, but it had been worth it. He hoped that the whole art work wasn't subject to the cosmic censorship that went on with the bonds, and that his soulmate got to see the flowers if nothing else.

Stoffel looked down at the intricate flowers, tracing his fingers over them as he finished studying for his exams. It had been a long few weeks, but knowing that every evening he would get to see a beautiful work of art drawn just for him made everything better.

*

Kevin was bored in class, exams season was upon him, and he wondered if it was the same for his soulmate. He was scribbling on his arm with a highlighter, it was all that he had access to, before he froze in fright.

_What if I'm distracting my soulmate?_

Kevin's heartrate shot up and he tried to wipe the pattern off his arm, wishing that he'd taken his mum's advice and packed wet wipes. He could hear her voice now, teasing him about the smudges of pen, paint and ink that stained all of his clothes.

Stoffel had been watching the patterns appear on his arm, it was soothing, which was exactly what he needed right now, as he waited to go in to his first exam.

The teacher appeared to usher them into the hall, and Stoffel rolled down his sleeves, during exams he had to focus. When the exam was finished the patterns were gone, and Stoffel wondered if his soulmate had exams too, was this their way of calming themselves.

He wanted to send them a smiley face, maybe a little heart, but every time he picked up the pen he froze, unsure of what to draw. But his lack of a response didn't seem to deter his soulmate, and for that he was thankful.

*

Kevin got home to see a brown box, the sort that small online deliveries came in, and he rushed over to where it was lying on the kitchen table, tearing it open to see his new pens.

They were all fine tipped, and he had big plans for them. He was going to draw comic book style scenes, illustrating his life, so that he could share what happened to him with his soulmate. It was the closest he was going to get to telling his soulmate about his day, for now anyway.

Kevin wondered when he would meet them, and with that, he was drawing a square on his arm.

An hour later he had four squares, showing what had happened at school today. He'd had an exam, which had felt like eternity, and then he'd studied all afternoon at the school library, so he wouldn't be distracted by anything. And now, he was drawing for his soulmate, showing off his new pens.

Stoffel stared at his arm, watching the story unfold. The first panel was clearly an exam hall, with his soulmate looking bored.

His blond hair and blue eyes had been a constant over the years, and Stoffel was sure that his soulmate was definitely a man. The other person that he drew fluctuated, different skin, hair and eye colours, with varying degrees of masculine and feminine traits. He wasn't sure if his soulmate was just practicing drawing a wide variety of people, or if he was trying to guess what he looked like.

The next panel showed a clock going backwards, time dragging, and he knew that feeling, the way exams seemed to distort the very fabric of space and time, just to make them suffer.

Then there was a picture of his soulmate surrounded by books, as well as a calculator and all the array of things needed to study for maths, and Stoffel was surprised by the detail, he could see the lines on the ruler, and the compass, although barely bigger than five millimetres in length, was still recognisable.

The last square showed his soulmate opening a box, which had pens in it, and in the thought bubble, there was a jumble of rainbows, hearts and stars, all drawn with the finest of lines.

His soulmate had gone out and bought pens, just so that he could draw this for him.

Stoffel had a grin so wide that it felt like his face would split in two, and he held up the biro he'd been using to study, ready to draw a heart or a star, anything in response.

And then his dad called to say that dinner was ready. Stoffel took a photo of the artwork on his arm before rushing down, throwing a shirt on so that his parents wouldn't see the artwork, and encourage him to reply.

*

Kevin was getting ready for Halloween, it was a fancy dress party, but instead of wearing a mask, this year he was going to use face paints.

Every day for three years he'd drawn something for his soulmate, always on his forearm. He'd wondered why they never responded, so he decided to do something that they couldn't ignore.

He was sure that it would get a response out of his soulmate.

Stoffel was planning on dressing up as the Hulk, but then, when he remembered that his soulmate would see the green makeup, he decided on getting a mask and costume, so that he wouldn't need to put anything on his skin.

He was getting ready when he saw his face turning bright red, he rubbed at it a few times, but it didn't come off, and he was just glad that his costume had a mask that would cover it all.

He looked in the mirror, glad that nearly all of the red was hidden, and he tried to figure out what his soulmate was dressed as that would mean he had to paint his face red.

Kevin was dressed as Hellboy, and if Stoffel had waited a bit longer to put his mask on, he might have seen some of the identifying marks, rather than just the red base coat.

By the time Stoffel got home, in the early hours of the morning, the makeup was gone, mostly, only a few traces of it remained around the ears and hairline. He washed his face, even though he knew that it would have no effect on the traces of makeup that his soulmate was still wearing.

He was sure that his soulmate was asleep, and he took out a lipstick, drawing a wobbly heart over his heart.

Hundreds of miles away, Kevin twitched in his sleep, automatically stroking over where the heart had appeared.

Stoffel wiped it off before heading to bed, it had been a rush to do it, and he was sure that if he was sober he'd have chickened out.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, his hand resting over his heart, and dreamt of his soulmate.

*

Kevin couldn’t believe that he was in his final year of high school. In art class they'd been working with chalk, but it didn't work well on his skin, all it did was leave dust, and he wasn't sure if his soulmate could see any of it.

He was walking around town with his mum, looking for a birthday present for his dad, when he saw something that would do the job of chalk. Eyeshadow.

His mum was looking around at jumpers, and he headed over to the makeup counter, looking at all the sparkly, chalk-like powders.

"Are you looking for your mum?" the assistant asked, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of her face before glancing over at where Britt was still looking at clothes.

Kevin thought about lying, but it just wasn't in his nature. "No, I want to draw something for my soulmate, but chalk doesn't work on skin."

"Wow, an artist." The assistant smiled, her sparkly makeup glinting in the light, and she showed Kevin to all the testers, watching him try them out on his arm as he tried to work out what looked best.

Stoffel sat watching a film, but he couldn't focus on it, his attention was drawn by the rainbows appearing on his arm. Even though his soulmate was clearly just testing out paints, it was still beautiful. Rich purples mixed with lush greens and deep blues, all smudged along his arm, mingling together.

He watched as his soulmate drew a unicorn, in what looked like a white marker, but the edges were still soft and smudgy, like paint. They added love hearts, in black, and yet they didn't look harsh, there was something loving and tender about them, mingling in with the glittery background.

Stoffel took a photo, adding it to his collection, and he stared at his arm all evening, holding a pen in his hand, wondering what he could possibly add to the masterpiece on his skin.

In the end, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of a magical wonderland.

***

Kevin was a free man, for the next ten weeks he didn't have exams, or school, and he could do whatever he wanted. Apart from packing for university, there was nothing that he had to do, although he was lucky enough to live in a place that had a music festival every summer, and he intended on going, along with most of his friends from school who had the same idea.

The other good thing about going to the festival was that he would be able to use the event glyph.

Glyphs were developed to get round the strange cosmic censorship that went on with the soulbonds. It was a simple collection of shapes that anyone could draw, and that way their soulmate would know if they were at the same event or not.

There was even a meeting point, so that those who got the glyph back had a place to meet their soulmate.

Kevin watched with fascination as people met their soulmate for the first time, so much love and affection, and he wondered how much they already knew about each other from just the pictures that they'd seen.

He scribbled the glyph on his arm, along with a picture of the main stage, and the crowd below it. Even though he was going to be at the festival all weekend, he wasn't going to let that stop him from drawing his daily picture for his soulmate.

Kevin checked that all his pens were safe, he had originally planned on bringing two, but then he wanted to be able to draw all the things that he saw today, and that meant having five other back up pens, just in case.

Stoffel watched as the strange glyph appeared on his arm, and he went on to the internet to try and find out if it had a meaning.

He found a page with all the glyphs for current events, and he saw that it was for the Roskilde music festival. Stoffel looked at getting tickets, but it was sold out, and he considered just getting on a train and heading for Denmark, but the odds of finding his soulmate out of the thousands that were there was slim.

The rest of the evening he read up about glyphs, and how people had tried developing glyphs so that they could tell their soulmates where they were, and other information about themselves. But there was no standard glyphs for anything, and the ones that got popular, ended up being ineffective.

Whoever or whatever was in control of it was able to learn, and that made Stoffel feel strange inside. He wasn't sure if the idea that they were being watched over was comforting or not.

His mind was distracted by his soulmate's pictures from the weekend, he'd drawn all the bands that he'd seen, and he was using his legs since he'd run out of space on his arms.

By the Sunday night, when the festival finished, Stoffel had pictures on his stomach, thankfully they were drawn so that he could see them without having to take a photo to put them the right way up.

Before bed he made sure that he had a record of all the drawings, since the odds were that when he woke up they would all be gone, washed away ready for tomorrow's pictures.

***

It had taken Kevin a while to pack up all of his art supplies, and he knew that he was going to end up buying lots more during his time at university.

He was amazed at all the things he had amassed over the years, some for his coursework, but the vast majority was for his silent soulmate. But that had never deterred him, he was certain that when the time was right he would hear from his soulmate.

Kevin drew a picture of him waving good bye to his home in Denmark, another of him sitting on a plane, and a final one of him at his university in Britain, complete with the Union Jack flying in the background.

It was just a quick sketch, something he drew while waiting on his flight, but it said everything that he wanted his soulmate to know about the next chapter of his life. University was going to be one big adventure, and he couldn't wait to start.

Kevin had never been so far away from home without his parents, but he was glad for the opportunity, and he knew that they were only a short flight away.

It was late when he arrived at Enstone University and he was a little disappointed to see that his roommate wasn't in, although from the way everything was neatly put away on their side of the bedroom they weren't messy, which was reassuring. He was excited to meet them, get to know the person that he was going to be sharing with for the next year.

Kevin put away his clothes, and neatly arranged all of his art supplies on his desk, before sketching out a quick drawing of his side of the room, with him sleeping on the bed, snuggled up under the duvet.

He hoped that his soulmate liked the good night message.

Kevin wandered down towards the student union with a smile on his face, wondering if his soulmate was going to university. If they were even old enough to go to university yet, and he looked up at the night sky, wondering where his soulmate was right now, and if they could see the same stars.

*

Stoffel was standing outside the student union, holding up his roommate as he regained his balance. Jo was clearly unused to drinking, and the lure of cheap shots had been a bad choice. He held Jo close as they stumbled back towards their room. Stoffel was glad that he'd worn a t-shirt tonight, the sight of his soulmate's story about leaving home made him smile every time that he saw it.

The British flag was what had caught his attention, out of all the countries his soulmate could have chosen to move to, he picked the same one as him. The grand old ivy-covered building that he was standing outside of looked like a university, but it could easily have been the building that he was living or working in.

"I love you," Jo mumbled, stroking at his arm where there was lots of hearts drawn crudely in what looked like lipstick. They were sloppy and smudged, but Jo looked at them like they were the most beautiful artwork.

Stoffel was about to ask what Jo knew about his soulmate, when Jo dashed over to a bin, throwing up in it as Stoffel stroked his back, staring up at the stars and wondering where his soulmate was.

*

Kevin wandered into the student union, the cheesy music instantly brought a smile to his face, and he headed over to the bar, getting a beer and scanning the crowd for any sign of people that he might have something in common with. And then he saw a man drawing on his arm in lipstick, a manic smile on his face as he downed another shot of vodka.

"Art student?" Kevin asked, noting the collection of pens and makeup that the man had scattered out in front of him, his green eyes shining out under the neon lights of the bar, and there was something about the way he held the lipstick that said he was an artist.

"Yes, how did you know?" he said, waving his arm at the mishmash of drawing implements on the table.

Kevin held out his arm, the story of how he moved to university still drawn there. "I'm Kevin, I'm an art student too."

"Dany, nice to meet you."

He finished drawing hearts on his arm, and he then put the lipstick on his lips, before kissing at his wrist, leaving a perfect imprint of his lips for his soulmate to see. Kevin watched as a wobbly smiley face appeared, followed by an even shakier heart.

"My soulmate's not really an artist," Dany said, staring at his wrist, there was so much love in his eyes, and for a second Kevin felt envious, it was all that he longed for, some proof of his soulmate's existence.

"Do you know who your soulmate is?" Kevin asked, running his fingers over the drawing on his own arm, an automatic reflex, a need to feel a connection to his soulmate.

"No, not yet, but this is enough for now." Dany smiled at the lipstick mark left on his glass, delighting in the bright red mark that was on his wrist. He held his arm out until a deep purple kiss appeared over his kiss mark, and Dany stroked at it with a smile on his face, the simple comfort of just knowing that his soulmate existed. "What about you, have you met yours yet?"

"No, and they've never drawn anything for me either." Kevin looked down at his arm, setting his beer down on the table. "I wonder what it means."

Dany gasped, as though he'd just been told the secrets of the universe. "Maybe they don’t have an arm? Or maybe they can't hold a pen to reply?"

Kevin's eyes darted around, trying to follow Dany's hands as they waved around.

"I have a plan," Dany said, downing the last two shots that were sitting on the table, "Come with me." Dany grabbed Kevin's arm, knocking the beer over as he dragged him out of the student union, heading back towards the block that Kevin was living in too.

Once they were on the third floor, Kevin started to have a strange feeling, it was the floor that he lived on, and he could see which room Dany was heading for, number forty-six, their room.

"You're my roommate?" Kevin asked, as Dany fumbled with his keys, he was surprisingly coordinated for someone who had drunk at least ten shots of vodka tonight, if the empty glasses on the table were anything to go by.

"This is your room?" Dany asked, as he stumbled through the door. "Spooky," he said, laughing as he headed for his desk, finding out a box filled with makeup. It looked like Kevin wasn't the only one who'd had the idea of using it to communicate with his soulmate, and it did have the added advantage that it was relatively easy to wipe off. Usually.

He'd had one mishap with long-lasting lipstick that had actually lived up to its claim, unlike many others, and he'd had to use washing-up liquid and a scouring pad to get it off his arm, although his mum had been more than happy to use it after his mishap. But even with that, it had all been worth it.

"Right, take your clothes off," Dany said, and Kevin laughed, before realising that he was serious. "I'm going to draw little shapes all over you, and then when your soulmate responds, you know where they can see."

"What if they don't respond?" Kevin had tried many things in the past, and there was always no response, but he didn't want to think about why, he couldn't take it if he didn't have a soulmate, not after all these years.

"Then maybe they're blind?" Dany shrugged, and Kevin knew that he was too drunk to be having a logical conversation. But with an absence of any better plans, Kevin took off his t-shirt and jeans, and let Dany draw shapes all over him, a strange mixture of stars, hearts, and circles made to look like bubbles.

"And now we wait," Kevin said, as Dany admired his artwork, smiling to himself as he tidied everything away. Even when drunk Dany was a bit of a neat freak.

"When the time is right, you will find them," Dany said, falling into bed face first, not even bothering to even take his shoes off.

Kevin was about to reply, but Dany let out a soft snore, his nose twitching as he slept. He spent the rest of the night staring at his body, looking for any sign that his soulmate had drawn something in reply. Maybe Dany was right, his soulmate could be blind, wandering around with strange things drawn on them that they couldn't see.

*

Stoffel was watching his drunk roommate sleep, he'd been on the verge of dozing off when little hearts started appearing on his arms, followed by stars on his legs, and what looked like bubbles all over his torso. He used the full-length mirror to check if there was anything drawn on his back, but there was nothing, which made sense, if his soulmate was drawing on himself he wouldn't be able to reach.

There was something about these drawings that didn't look like his usual style, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt like he'd seen them somewhere else, and he wasn't sure where.

He snuggled up under his duvet, staring at the pictures that his soulmate had thoughtfully left for him. There was something familiar about the room he'd drawn, although since it was only a bed and a desk he had no way of knowing what kind of place his soulmate was living in, just what the corner of his bedroom looked like.

Seeing Jo interact with his soulmate so freely, even though he could barely draw when sober, never mind drunk, made him wonder if he should just draw something back. But it had been so long, and it made him feel awkward, would his soulmate think he was strange for not answering him.

He didn't know, and it was the not knowing that stopped him from replying.

***

Dany was easy to live with, plus having someone on the same course made everything easier, and having someone to study with was a relief. Also Dany was every bit as studious and hard working as he was, even if he did like to blow off some steam at the weekends, he never let it get in the way of his coursework.

The only downside to living with Dany, was having to see how close Dany and his soulmate were. Even though they hadn't met yet, every little drawing, every smudged heart and wobbly smile, made Dany grin as though he had won the lottery.

Kevin hoped that his drawings made his soulmate every bit as happy, and it was only that thought that motivated him to keep drawing, to keep showing them what his life was like.

He really enjoyed drawing the little comic strips for his soulmate, and it was a talent that had come in handy for doing animation, and the storyboards behind them. Kevin wished there was a way that he could show his soulmate something animated, and he had spent a long time wondering how he would manage it, using only his arm as a canvas.

That night he got back to his room early, football practice had to be cut short when there had been a power cut in the gym, and he found Dany drawing hearts on his cock.

"Oh my god, I thought you were busy." Dany's hands were covering his bits, and he was blushing so hard that his entire face was red and it was spreading down on to his chest.

"Sorry, football practice finished early." Kevin held his hands up, he wasn't sure why he was apologising, he'd just made do with wanking in the shower. "I'll leave you alone." Kevin turned to leave.

"Don't go," Dany said, and there was the sound of him scrabbling to get under the duvet. "It's just a thing that I do with my soulmate."

"You draw hearts on your dick?" Kevin laughed, but he knew if it was what made his soulmate happy, then he'd have done it without question.

Dany blushed some more, and Kevin slipped his shoes off before lying out on his bed, making sure that he wasn't facing Dany so that he wasn't any more embarrassed about it all.

"Yes." Dany took a deep breath, and Kevin could hear him smiling. "It started as a silly thing, I'd draw hearts on my… and they'd draw hearts on theirs…" Dany burst out laughing, he'd clearly never told anyone about it, although so many things sounded strange if they were said out loud.

"You don't have to tell me," Kevin said, "Although you can just tell me if you want some alone time, I can study in the library."

Dany laughed some more, the tension fading. "It's so crazy, but it's just a thing that we do. We draw the hearts, and then we watch them get all smudged."

Kevin hollered with laughter, it was definitely an interesting way to have a long distance relationship.

"Oh god, it's so embarrassing." Dany buried his face in his hands, smudging lipstick everywhere.

Kevin felt a little envious, but he knew that he didn't want to be that person. He wanted to be happy for his friend. "It's not, it's really sweet."

*

Kevin sat with an array of eyeliner pencils, he was sure that he had figured out the perfect thing to draw on his arm, to show his soulmate something animated using only his skin as the canvas.

He'd left Dany alone so that he could have some quality time with his soulmate, and he was now in the library, empty apart from someone reading a book, who was probably here for the same reason that he was.

He had spent a long time planning this, he had needed something soft, and smudgy, and easily removable so that he could turn one picture into another without too much mess or waiting.

The first step was easy, he drew the outline of two eyes, with thick black eyelashes, his soulmate's own skin colour as the background for the eyelids. He drew the pupils, before filling in the whites, and he hesitated before choosing the colour for the irises. Kevin had thought about using blue, but that was his go to colour for eyes, and he wanted to do something different.

But the electric blue was calling out to him, and he picked it up, filling in the gaps in his picture as he got ready to draw fast. He used the white pencil to change where the light was reflecting off the pupil, making it look like the eye was looking from left to right, then up and down. He then worked quickly to make it look like the eyes were closing, and he let out a yawn, realising how tired he was himself.

Kevin hoped that there was no time delay in the soulmate connection, the equivalent of internet buffering, so that his soulmate could see it all as it was drawn. He was so chuffed with himself when he finished, and he smiled at his arm, wondering if his soulmate had seen it all.

Stoffel had sat watching it all, mesmerised by how effortlessly his soulmate had made it seem, even though he knew that they had to have some amazing art skills to draw all the things that he did.

He was sat smiling at his arm when Jo came in, and he thought about telling him all about it, but he couldn't bear to be told that he should draw something back.

Stoffel fell asleep with a smile on his face, wishing that he'd managed to capture more than just a still image of today's artwork, another one for the ever growing collection of artworks that his soulmate had bestowed upon him over the years.

***

The year flew by, Kevin and Dany became inseparable, which was inevitable with them studying the same course and living together.

They'd decided that they were going to share a flat next year, since they knew that they got on well, and it would save them from potentially ending up with a roommate from hell.

Kevin had been drawing his final piece over and over again on his arm. The rest of his works that he wanted to exhibit were all finished, but this one had taken more planning, and he wanted it to be perfect. It was the first time since he'd started drawing for his soulmate that he hadn't drawn something new each day, but he was sure that they would understand.

Every time that he drew his piece, it got a little more refined, incorporating more and more of the techniques that he had learned this year, as well as all the skills that he'd had before. He wanted to ace all his exams, partly out of a desire to succeed, but partly because he had done all this for his soulmate, and it felt like each success brought them closer together.

He was sitting in one of his last classes before they had a couple of weeks off to study, and then their final exhibit was a week after their exams finished, so that they had time to perfect their coursework, ready to show it to the world.

Dany was drawing rabbits on his arm, in sequence, so that his soulmate could see the rabbit hopping along. Once he got to the end of his arm, his soulmate drew him a heart, or a smiley face, and sometimes both.

Kevin watched him wipe the rabbits off, before starting again, this time with an otter, swimming through the water. Even though it was just a simple line drawing, by their standards anyway, his soulmate seemed thrilled by it all.

Between Dany's hypnotic drawings, and the art history lecturer that was on the verge of falling asleep himself, Kevin found himself scribbling on his arm, simple patterns that were repetitive so that he could focus on the course recap. Art history was going to be the subject that he needed to study the hardest for, but he was determined to have a results sheet that showed nothing but A's.

*

Stoffel was copying down what seemed like an endless stream of formulae, wondering when he would ever need to work it all out from first principles, but he knew that it would be in the exam, so he copied it all down, hoping that it would be simple to memorise.

As he was writing he could see a beautiful pattern appearing on his arm, and it took his breath away how quickly his soulmate to could draw. Every swirl and twist was mesmerising, and Stoffel had to roll down his sleeves so that he could focus on his lecture.

"You should just draw them something back," Jo said, scribbling a heart of his wrist as his soulmate drew a family of rabbits, all running down Jo's arm and then diving down a rabbit hole.

"It's been years, and every time I think about it, I just end up freezing." Stoffel scribbled down the last of the formula, glad that it was the last of the information. He copied down the questions that they had to solve, but Jo was still looking at him, his lips compressed as he waited for him to say something, but he had nothing to say.

"They clearly love drawing for you, otherwise they wouldn't do it, not after all these years," Jo said, and Stoffel put his pen down, he wasn't going to get any work done. "The fact that they do it means that they still have hope that you're out there, that the two of you will meet one day."

"I… I just don't know where to start." Stoffel hung his head, if he could travel through time he would go back and tell his fifteen year old self just to draw something, let his soulmate know that he was there, that he loved seeing his art. When he thought of all the time that his soulmate must have put in to his artwork, he felt so loved, even though he'd never met them. They had always been there for him, even in the toughest of times, his soulmates unwavering dedication had got him through.

Jo handed him the lipstick that he used to draw hearts on his wrist, and Stoffel held it as though it had the power to destroy him, his hand trembling as he pulled back his sleeve to see that his arm was fully covered with the pattern.

He took a deep breath as his hand hovered over his wrist, and Jo nodded at him, encouraging him just to do it.

Stoffel drew a heart, and he felt his heart race, beating so fast that he could feel himself getting dizzy.

He held his breath, waiting for a response.

*

Kevin shot out of his seat, cheering and hollering as though he'd just scored a winning goal, and the rest of the class all turned to stare at him, including Dany who had a worried look on his face, clearly assuming that he'd cracked under the pressure of studying.

"My soulmate, they drew a heart."

Kevin was grinning so much that his eyes were almost completely scrunched shut as he waved his hand in the air, showing off the little heart to everyone, including Dany who was rushing in for a hug.

"I think that's the end of the class," the lecturer said, "If there are any more questions, you all know where my office is."

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, still waving his wrist around. "My soulmate, they finally answered me."

"Good luck with your exams." The lecturer smiled, and Kevin blushed, hiding his head against Dany's shoulder as the rest of the class filed out until it was just the two of them left.

"I can't believe it, they finally drew something back." Kevin felt tears welling up in his eyes, and Dany stepped back so that he could hand him a pen.

"You should draw something back," Dany said, "Let them know that you've seen it."

Kevin drew a smiley face, simple yet effective, and he hoped that his soulmate knew that he meant it. He was truly happy, and neither words nor pictures could express the feeling of pure joy.

*

Stoffel saw the smiley face appear, and he felt tears run down his face, the emotion so overwhelming that he sat staring at his wrist for the rest of the class as Jo held his hand, comforting him without words.

When the class ended, everyone else rushed off, leaving Stoffel and Jo sitting there as they collected themselves. Luckily it was the last class of the day, and Stoffel sat there until he was calm, Jo handing him tissues and telling him that it was all going to be okay.

"When am I going to meet them?" Stoffel asked, looking to Jo for answers even though he didn't know any more about soulmates than he did. It was all a big unknown, even to some of the brightest minds, it defied any logic, and flouted the very laws of physics themselves.

"When the time is right, then you'll meet them." Jo looked down at his own arm, now clean apart from his own scribbles and he took out a wet wipe so that he could clean it off. He offered Stoffel one, but he just shook his head, he was going to leave this here for as long as his soulmate did, allow them to revel in it the way he did for everything that they drew for him.

That evening, as Stoffel was busy finishing the questions that he should have done in class, glad that Jo had written down all the correct answers so that he could check his work as he went, he saw the pretty patterns on his arm fade, leaving only the love heart that he'd drawn.

He watched as the same picture he'd seen for the last few nights slowly took shape on his arm. Stoffel wondered why now, after all these years of having a different picture each night. He studied each one, trying to see if there was something that his soulmate was trying to tell him, something hidden in the picture, but he couldn't tell.

Stoffel wished that he could just ask them why this one was significant, why it merited being shown to him every night. Was it because his soulmate thought he wasn't noticing them, or was there a deeper meaning. Stoffel let out a sigh, but then he saw a little love heart appear on his wrist, that was new, and it looked like it was drawn in lipstick rather than the fine pens that his soulmate had been using for the drawing.

He went and found out Jo's stash of lipsticks that he used to draw on himself, and he found out the brightest, shiniest red that he could find. Stoffel hesitated for a second, his confidence deserting him, but he took a deep breath, hastily putting the lipstick on and kissing his wrist, hoping that his soulmate would respond.

*

Kevin let out a squeal when he saw the kiss, and he found out a bright lilac lipstick. When he looked in the mirror he could see that his lips were already bright red, the colour that his soulmate had used. He smiled at the thought of them doing this for him, and he didn't want to cover it up.

He drew lots of tiny purple hearts all around the kiss mark, before finding out a matching pen and drawing himself as the angel of love, bow and arrow in his hands, and he drew an arrow through one of the tiny hearts.

Kevin hoped that was enough to tell his soulmate that he loved them, even without knowing anything about them, he knew that was hopelessly in love with them.

*

Stoffel sat up all night, drawing more and more little hearts until he fell asleep, lipstick still in hand.

It was for the best that he didn't see the funny face Jo pulled when he returned to see Stoffel holding it, Jo carefully taking it out of Stoffel's hand as he slept peacefully, dreaming of his soulmate.

***

Kevin was glad that his soulmate had started drawing little hearts back each night, as the night of his final exhibition was getting ever closer, and he had felt more nervous about it with each passing day.

Now that he was actually putting all his best work from the year up, along with his final piece, he felt his stomach twist, and he wished that he'd actually accepted the pasta that Dany had offered him. But it was too late now, he just had to make it through the afternoon, and then he could relax, take a well-earned break before heading home.

His final piece took pride of place in his exhibit, surrounded by smaller pieces that he'd done for various modules over the year. On the desk in front of him was his portfolio, along with his metal work and sculptures.

Kevin stood back so that he could take it all in, check that it looked good, and even he was amazed by how far he'd come.

"I'm no longer a kid scribbling on walls," he said to himself, wondering when Dany would arrive so that he could ask his opinion.

He wished that he could ask his soulmate what he thought of it, for no other reason that if they liked it, then he would be happy with it, no matter what grade he got for it.

*

Jo was dragging Stoffel in the direction of the final year art fair, as Stoffel protested, but he knew that it was in vain.

"What are the odds of them being at the same university as you?" Stoffel asked, as Jo rolled his eyes.

"Slim to none, but that isn't going to stop me looking for them." Jo stopped in his tracks, turning to face Stoffel with his arms folded. "If you don't want to come, fine, but it's clear from the picture on your arm that your soulmate's an artist."

"I've only just got used to actually talking, erm, drawing, to them." Stoffel looked down at his hands, part of him wanted to just go back to his room, but he had nothing else to do today, and he didn't have anything else planned, so it seemed childish not to keep Jo company for the afternoon.

Stoffel held out his hand, waiting for Jo to take it. His palms were sweaty, but it was nothing to do with the heat. He'd been avoiding his soulmate for so long that he wasn't sure what they would think of him, and that made the butterflies in his stomach nervous.

*

Dany showed up fashionably late, leaving himself only half an hour to get ready before the hall was opened. Kevin helped him get everything up, and Dany barely glanced at it all before declaring that it was done.

"I'm so nervous," Kevin said, scratching at his arm.

"Have you drawn something for your soulmate today?" Dany asked, and Kevin smiled, it was the one thing that always calmed him, it allowed him to clear his mind and focus on only his soulmate.

"Not yet."

Dany held out three pens, black, blue, and green, which were the ones that Kevin used when he wanted to sketch something quick.

"Thank you." Kevin went in for a hug, before sitting down to draw.

He drew a picture of himself, sitting behind the desk, surrounded by his own work, with Dany next to him. Dany laughed when he saw that he was included in Kevin's picture to his soulmate, and Kevin felt himself relax. He didn't have a chance to see if his soulmate had responded before he rolled down his sleeves, smoothing out the creases as the doors to the hall opened, and people wandered in.

*

Stoffel was wandering around the hall, admiring all the artwork, but none of it was as good as his soulmate's. Nothing would ever come close for him.

Jo had wandered off while Stoffel was preoccupied with something that kind of looked like his soulmate's style, but not quite. Stoffel was sure that if, when, he got to see his soulmate's work in person, he would recognise it instantly.

*

Kevin watched as a tall man stood in front of Dany's work, staring at it as though he'd seen an angel appear before him.

Dany's eyes were drawn to him, and the rest seemed to fall into place. The man took a lipstick out of his pocket, drawing a heart on his arm as Dany rushed to roll up his sleeve, watching the heart appear on his arm as the man drew it.

"I'm Jo."

"Dany."

Dany was out of his seat and stumbling round to see his soulmate, standing across from Jo as he reached out to take his hand, smiling as their hands met.

There was the sound of something glass shattering on the floor, and a shriek that echoed around the hall, the sound of countless hours of work being destroyed in an instant.

When Kevin turned back round to see what Dany and his soulmate were up to they were gone, no doubt off to get to know each other a little better, and Kevin was glad that he had enough things with him that he didn't need to go back to their room until much later tonight.

*

Stoffel was wandering around when he heard an almighty crash, followed by a scream that sounded like something out of a horror film. He peered round the corner to see broken glass scattered everywhere, and he backed out of the way, strolling along the hall in search of Jo.

He glanced down at his arm, and he saw that his soulmate had drawn a picture of himself, sitting at a desk, with his work exhibited behind him. It looked like he was also at university, displaying his work.

Jo was right about his soulmate probably being an art student, and he felt goose bumps appear on his skin, even though it was a warm day.

He couldn't explain it, but he knew that his soulmate was here, in this hall, and he had to find them.

*

Kevin had spoken to a few people about his work, but now the crowd was thinning out, most people would be heading home for dinner now, and Dany hadn't reappeared since he met his soulmate. He kept checking his phone, but Dany was clearly too busy to send him a message.

He was watching the people come and go, smiling at those who paused to admire his work, when he felt the crackle of electricity in the air.

Kevin looked up to see a handsome man standing in front of him, his deep blue eyes locked on his artwork, staring at it as thought he'd seen an angel. He stood up, stumbling over the chair as he wandered up to him.

Stoffel held his arm up, he didn't have to say a word, and he couldn't have spoken even if he wanted to. He was stunned into silence at the sight of the artwork that he'd seen on his arm every night for the last month.

Kevin stared at the sketch on his soulmate's arm, and he yanked at his sleeve, pulling it up so that he could show him the original. He took out a pen, a deep blue, and he drew a love heart on his wrist, watching as appeared on his soulmate.

"Hi." Kevin smiled, batting his eyelashes as he tried to remember how to speak in whole sentences. "I'm Kevin."

"Stoffel."

He reached out to hold Kevin's hand, sparks flying through his body as their fingers met, his chest heaving as he forced himself to breathe. After all these years he'd built up a picture of Kevin in his head, his smiling angel, and yet the reality was even more stunning than he could ever have imagined.

Stoffel was lost in his bright blue eyes, mesmerised by the way that his face crinkled up when he smiled and how his blond hair glinted in the light making it look like a halo.

Kevin blinked, he couldn't believe that the gorgeous creature in front of him was his soulmate. It was like a dream and he reached out to stroke the side of Stoffel's face.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kevin asked, biting his lip as he looked up at Stoffel, his heart pounding so fast that he thought it would beat right out of his chest.

Stoffel nodded, grinning as he let out the breath that he'd been holding. He felt his whole body relax, and Kevin's smile was all he needed to feel happy.

Kevin reached out to hold his hand, leading him out of the hall and into the bright summer's evening, the sound of the trees rustling in the wind as the light breeze ruffled his hair.

There were a million questions that Kevin wanted to ask, he wanted to know everything about Stoffel, where he grew up, what he was studying, and most of all he wanted to know why it had taken him this long to draw something back. But he didn't want to overwhelm Stoffel, and it was nice just being next to him, the simple pleasure of holding hands.

They wandered through the gardens, heading towards the block that Kevin was living in, and Kevin wondered if Dany would have taken his soulmate to their room, or gone back to his.

Kevin's stomach rumbled, and he giggled, he couldn't remember the last time that he'd eaten. The nerves had really got to him today, although all that was long forgotten now that Stoffel was here with him.

"Do you want to get dinner?" Stoffel asked, smiling as he walked so that their shoulders touched, seeking out as much contact as he could.

"Sounds great," Kevin said, grinning as his stomach rumbled in agreement, "I didn't eat before the exhibit, even though my roommate tried to feed me."

"How about sushi? There's a place not too far from here?" Stoffel squeezed his hand a little, and Kevin felt his breath hitch, Stoffel was so perfect that he took his breath away.

Kevin nodded, unable to stop grinning, sushi was one of his favourite foods, and it would be a perfect first date.

*

Dany stumbled into his room, he wondered if he should send Kevin a message, but he was sure that Kevin would guess what he was up to with his soulmate.

Jo's lips were like fire pressed against his own, and he smiled as he remembered how many times he'd looked down at his wrist to see a perfect imprint of Jo's lips staring back at him.

They ended up crashing on to the bed with such force that it creaked, making all the bits of paper that were pinned to the wall flutter in the wind.

Dany took a deep breath, getting control of himself, he was going to have the rest of his life with Jo, so he didn't need to rush things now. He slowed the pace of the kisses, allowing them both to catch their breath, and he flicked his shoes off, getting comfy next to Jo without breaking the kiss.

Jo's smile was pressed up against him, and Dany felt like he could jump up and down on the bed with how excited he was. Even the smell of Jo's shower gel, citrusy and light like a bright summer's day, made him feel like he was home.

Dany smiled, breaking the kiss so that he could sit up and look at Jo, his lips moist and swollen. He caught sight of the lipstick by his bed, a bright pink that he'd used last night before bed, to say good night to Jo. It felt like so long ago, and he blushed at the thought of it.

Biting his lip, he reached out to pick up the lipstick, Jo's eyes following him as he watched in fascination, waiting to see what Dany was going to do.

Dany put the lipstick on, slowly, hoping that he looked sexy as he did it, and he gasped when he saw it appear on Jo's lips. He trailed his fingers over them, closing his eyes as Jo's tongue flicked out to lick at his fingers, and Dany dived in for a kiss, smudging lipstick everywhere as their breathless gasps and moans filled the room.

Jo's hands were running down his back, and he felt pleasure surge through his body. He trailed kisses down Jo's neck, admiring the marks that he left as Jo scrunched his eyes shut, his head falling to the side to give Dany better access.

Dany smirked, listening to Jo's erratic breathing was so arousing, and the knowledge that he was the one responsible for getting Jo into this state made it even hotter.

Jo was fumbling with his zip, and Dany moved to help him, when he heard Jo let out a different kind of gasp. The shocked kind.

"Whose artwork is that?" Jo asked, sliding out from beneath Dany as he stumbled towards it.

"My roommate, Kevin." Dany shook his head, he wondered why Jo was so interested in that now, of all the times to want a conversation about art.

"And did he draw it himself?" Jo was studying it carefully, his fingers hovering over the lines.

"Yes, it was his final piece." Dany stood up, wrapping his arm around Jo's waist, and Jo's hand automatically found his, their fingers intertwined.

"Has he been drawing it on his arm for the last month?" Jo looked at Dany, his eyes wide as Dany wondered why he wanted to know.

"Yes, for his soulmate." Dany had watched Kevin draw it over and over again, showing his soulmate the culmination of his year's work.

"I know who his soulmate is." Jo ruffled his hair and pulled his t-shirt so it was straight. "It's my roommate Stoffel."

Dany stood there blinking, his mouth hanging open as he tried to process it all. "What are the odds?"

"We should go find them," Jo said, smiling as he leant in for a kiss, soft and tender, lipstick still smudged over his lips.

"I don't know where Kevin will be if he's not here," Dany said, finding his phone out of his pocket so that he could text him. "The exhibit finished over an hour ago."

"I know where Stoffel will be," Jo said, "We were meant to be going to dinner tonight."

Dany smiled, the excitement had left him buzzing. "Lead the way."

*

The sushi place was small, and it wasn't too busy since a lot of the students had already gone home for the summer. Kevin was ravenous, at he ate until he was full, Stoffel not caring that he was a messy eater.

He was still picking at food when he asked the question that he had been wanting to ask for a very long time, but he wasn't sure how Stoffel was going to respond to it.

"Why didn't you draw anything back for all these years?" Kevin asked, "Why now?"

"I…" Stoffel took a deep breath, looking back it was silly for him not just to answer, but he'd been worried what Kevin would think of his drawing skills. "You are so talented," Stoffel said, letting his arm rest on the table so that he could admire Kevin's work some more. "I didn't know what to draw back, and the longer I left it, the more awkward it got."

"Why did you start now?" Kevin sat back in his seat, hoping it would show indifference, he didn't want to put Stoffel on the spot, if he didn't want to talk about it, he would respect that.

"My roommate, Jo, he encouraged me to do it." Stoffel shook his head, he wondered if he'd have found Kevin if he'd had someone else as his roommate, someone who wasn't so open to the idea.

"I will have to thank him." Kevin laughed, he couldn't believe that they'd ended up at the same university, it seemed like such a strange coincidence, although his parents had met in high school.

"He can't draw either, but he just doodles little hearts and smiley faces for his soulmate." Stoffel smiled, blushing as he sipped at his tea. "It's so adorable, and I wanted that."

"Me too," Kevin said, reaching out to hold Stoffel's hand. "I used to get a bit jealous when I saw my friend Dany, scribbling things back and forth with his soulmate, it didn't matter what they drew, every little thing makes him happy."

"Every picture you ever drew for me, made me so happy, it got me through tough times just knowing that you were out there, and that you were making all these beautiful artworks just for me."

"I love drawing for you," Kevin said, blushing as he took a pen out of his pocket, drawing a sketch of the two of them sitting at the booth, eating sushi and chatting. "This one you can keep."

"I kept all of them." Stoffel held up his phone, taking a photo of his arm before showing Kevin all the photos that he had stored, the last thirty-two were of his final piece, but before that there was every picture, every sketch, a vivid rainbow of colours depicting Kevin's life, and his love for Stoffel.

"Wow." Kevin's eyes were wide, and he snorted with laughter as he wondered if Dany's soulmate did the same, that would make for an x-rated photo collection.

"What's so funny?" Stoffel stroked the side of Kevin's hand with his thumb, he looked confused but he was still smiling.

Kevin leaned in close, so that he could whisper. "My roommate, he draws hearts on his dick, and his soulmate draws them back, and then…" Kevin giggled to himself as Stoffel smiled, "And then he watches them get all, smudged."

Stoffel covered his mouth as he laughed, and Kevin batted his hand away, he had the most beautiful smile, and the loveliest laugh. He could listen to him all day, and never get tired of it.

They were chatting away, Kevin still eating even though he felt full.

And then Dany strolled in, his lipstick smudged and there were kiss marks all over his arms and neck. He was holding his soulmate's hand, and Kevin wondered how he'd found him.

"Hi," Dany said, looking at Jo before looking back at Kevin, "You found your soulmate then?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Kevin looked at them with confusion, and Stoffel's mouth was still hanging open.

"That's your roommate?" Stoffel asked Kevin, gesturing at Dany.

"Yes." Kevin let it sink in, and he realised exactly who Dany's soulmate was. "That's your roommate?"

"Yep." Stoffel pulled a funny face, and Kevin couldn't quite place it. "Jo, remind me never to borrow any of your lipsticks again."

Kevin howled with laughter, he was trying to apologise but he couldn't get the words out between the shrieks, scaring the other customers. When he finally calmed down he couldn't look Dany or Jo in the eye.

"We'll leave you two alone," Jo said, "We just wanted to make sure that you found each other."

Stoffel stood up so that he could hug Jo, smudging the kiss marks on his neck. Dany looked so proud, and Kevin was happy for him.

"Knock before you come in," Dany said, grinning at Kevin as he they started to leave.

"I'm going to spend the night at Stoffel's," Kevin said, before turning to face Stoffel, "If that's okay?"

"Of course it is," Stoffel said, smiling as he stared into Kevin's eyes, he couldn't bear the thought of being separated, not so soon after meeting him.

"Have fun," Dany and Jo said in unison, waving goodbye as they headed out of the restaurant, and Kevin ended up giggling all over again.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Stoffel said, finding out his wallet so that he could pay for dinner.

Kevin nodded, holding out his hand for Stoffel to lead the way back to his room. Stoffel's block was on the other side of the campus from Kevin, so it wasn't a surprise that they hadn't bumped into one another, although they had probably seen each other around, just a random face in a crowded room.

The room was eerily similar, apart from the lack of art that was dotted around his and Dany's room. Kevin slipped his shoes off, leaving them neatly by the door, and Stoffel did the same. They sat on the bed, still holding hands, and there was a tension in the air, a void waiting to be filled.

Stoffel licked at his lips, and Kevin went in for a kiss, delighting in how soft Stoffel's lips felt against his. There was the taste of chocolate, and Kevin let out a little gasp, deepening the kiss as his hands moved round so that he could stroke at the back of Stoffel's neck, his thumb tracing over the vein as he felt Stoffel's heart race.

Kevin shuffled closer, the angle was awkward with them sitting together and he wanted more, he wanted to press his whole body against Stoffel's, to feel the warmth of him. He slid a hand inside Stoffel's t-shirt and he let out a groan when he felt how toned his muscles were. Kevin wasn't sure what he was expecting from an engineering student, but he was nicely surprised by it all.

Stoffel let out a little murmur, his tongue teasing at his lips as he deepened the kiss. Kevin tugged at the waistband on Stoffel's jeans, which earned him a little growl, and that was all Kevin needed to hear to have him flying into action.

He was pulling off Stoffel's t-shirt, reluctant to break the kiss for even a second as Stoffel made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Kevin got a whiff of Stoffel's deodorant, and he even though in any other situation it wouldn't be sexy, right now, to him, it was the smell of pure lust.

Stoffel was trying to wriggle out of his jeans which ended with him nearly falling on the floor, but that didn't stop him from rushing back in for a kiss, his boxers obscenely stretched over his hard cock as Kevin salivated at the sight of it.

Kevin reached out to swipe his thumb over the damp patch on Stoffel's boxers, eating up all the gasps and moans as his talented tongue slipped into Stoffel's mouth. He was lost in the moment, wrapped up in the feeling of sheer bliss, the relief of finally finding his soulmate giving way to pure lust.

Stoffel was unzipping his jeans, teasing as he helped Kevin out of them, cupping his perfect arse before giving it a squeeze. Kevin yelped, nipping at Stoffel's lips as he pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him so that their hard cocks were pressing together, and he bit at his lip as he started to grind against Stoffel, reaching down so that he could play with his sensitive nipples, delighting in all the beautiful sounds that he made.

Kevin felt Stoffel's fingers trailing between his cheeks, teasing him as he felt his muscles twitch, his orgasm washing over him as he gasped for air, Stoffel holding his hips as he rubbed up against him until he reached his own climax.

Panting and breathless, the sweat dripping down his chest, Kevin flopped on top of Stoffel, cuddling in as his warm breath ghosted over his neck.

Kevin held Stoffel close, never wanting to let him go, and yet he knew tomorrow he was going to have to be on his flight home. Stoffel's big arms were wrapped around him, and he felt safe and secure.

"Are you still going to draw for me?" Stoffel asked, his fingers brushing over the now smudged picture on his arm.

"Always," Kevin said, leaning in for another kiss, "I am going draw for you every day, for the rest of my life."

All through the summer Kevin kept his promise, and every day after that. No matter whether they were together or not, Kevin made sure that Stoffel had a reminder of their love. Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
